Christmas is a time for giving
by fallthroughtimelikeme
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Dan and Phil are opening presents! Fluff. Friendship with slight hints of more. (I am bad at summaries and titles. I apologise.)


**_A/N. Hey so I feel really awkward posting this fic because I haven't posted anything online in ages and yeah. This is basically just fluff and it's pretty short. It's friendship but implies something more, depending on how you want to look at it. Anyway, here I am just jumping on the phan bandwagon (not really 'just' more like a year ago but whatever). Okay also, please realise that this is fiction and I mean no harm by posting this. I simply enjoy writing about them._**

_**Alright, I'm sorry maybe this was an unnecessarily rambling author's note. Just read it. Or not. But if you do, I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Phil woke up, wide awake and ready to go. It was one of those mornings you didn't need a big stretch and a yawn to wake up. But this wasn't just any morning. This was Christmas! Throwing off the covers, Phil leapt out of bed and raced into Dan's bedroom. He threw open the door, took a running jump and landed on Dan's bed, the springs going wild.

Dan awoke to a chant of "Dan. Dan. Dan! DAN!" with every bounce of the bed. Groaning, he cracked open a sleepy brown eye. Phil was jumping up and down on his bed looking like an adorable excited puppy. Despite himself, Dan grinned fondly. Phil let out a squeal and then laughed his rumbling laugh. Dan closed his eyes again heavily, longing for sleep.

A cold breeze swept over him. Phil had nicked his bed covers! "PHIL!" Dan yelled, "Just a little bit naked right here!" Phil blushed as his eyes swept over Dan's naked body. "Oops," he snickered, "Who sleeps naked in December anyway?!" "I was hot," replied Dan, grinning seductively. Throwing his trademark flirtatious wink at Phil, Dan leapt out of bed and grabbed his pyjama pants from the ground. Phil turned around while Dan put on some clothes. "Bit late for modesty," Dan laughed assured of himself, as he ran past Phil. "CHRISTMAS!" Dan yelled into the flat.

Soon the two were sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor attacking the bundles of festive wrapping paper. "Aw Phil! You shouldn't have," smiled Dan, giving Phil a friendly punch on the shoulder. He had just opened his present to find enough Maltesers to last him a year, a brand new camera case and a belt Phil had found with multi-coloured llama-type creatures on it. Grinning happily, Dan pulled open the Maltesers and dug in. Phil smiled happily at him. He liked when people appreciated his gifts.

Phil looked down to his own present from Dan. He peeled the Sellotape off carefully, not wanting to rip the paper. Finally, when he was done, he pulled out a cartoon-themed pyjama pants (yet another to add to his collection) and a blank CD case. Phil laughed at the pyjamas, "Thanks Dan!" Dan smiled mischievously. Phil narrowed his eyes at him, "What's on the disk?" he asked suspiciously. "Open it," said Dan with a mysterious smile. Phil opened the case cautiously. Something fluttered to the ground as he did. It was a photo of himself and Dan. "What…?" Phil smiled curiously. Dan nodded encouragingly at him. Phil picked up the small photograph and examined it. It was a picture of them on the day they first met, Phil's arm was slung around Dan's shoulders and the two of them were grinning ecstatically up at the camera. Phil smiled gently at the memory. Turning it over he saw Dan's scrawling writing across the back - **"**_**You're still my best friend x"**__. _Phil gaped at the messy black words. Dan was never this sentimental. Before Phil could even say anything, Dan reached over and took the disk from the case. He crawled over to his laptop and placed the disk into it. Clicking play he whispered, "Watch".

Up flashed a photo of them in Phil's old bedroom, Phil leaning his head on Dan's chest and laughing. More photos of them followed from different events and days over the years. They were all mixed together perfectly. They were put together randomly but every photo had a memory and it was perfect. Phil remembered every day as clear as if it were yesterday. To top it all off, Dan had set Interrupted By Fireworks to play over the slideshow. Dan had once said that it reminded him of Phil. Phil had awed internally and agreed. After a few more minutes the slideshow came to the end with their official Radio 1 profile pictures. _"From the very beginning to where we are now,"_ Phil thought, welling up at the thought. Phil reached over silently and muted the video in the last seconds. Dan looked at him confused before receiving an armful of Phil.

"Aww," Dan giggled, as Phil tightened his arms around him whispering "thankyouthankyouthankyou". Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's back and squeezed him before pulling away for a second. "I know it's a bit sentimental," he said, worry flitting across his face. "But I wanted to thank you for being my best friend over the last few years and I thought that maybe you'd like to see my favourite parts". Dan trailed off here, awaiting Phil's reaction. Phil's heart melted, it's not often Dan is so soppy. Phil loved it though. The simple fact that Dan treasured their friendship just as much as he did was enough to make Phil's throat clench up and his eyes water. That was without the amount of work Dan had put into it! Phil looked Dan straight in the eye. "I love it!" he declared, grinning madly. Dan stared back at Phil, examining his face. When he saw the clear delight and affection in Phil's expression, he smiled. "Good," Dan murmured gently.


End file.
